The Lion Guard Meets Selena Burns
by selenaburns345
Summary: A self-insert of the lion guard series. I refer to myself as Sauda during the story. Family, Friendship, Danger, Adventure, Hilarious Scenes, and even some romantic ones ensue in the following story. Rated T because I'm paranoid... Please enjoy!
1. My Computer Broke

**Chapter 1: My Computer Broke**

It was early in the morning, half past eight'o clock and I was staring first period biology. My teacher walked up to the white board and got out a marker. I watched her write down what we were doing that day on the board. As she was writing, I unzipped my backpack and got out my computer to complete the day's warmup. It was on natural selection and evolution.

"Hey!", my teacher yelled over the commotion that was going on around the room. I looked up from my computer and looked around there were people talking to each other instead of completing the warmup like they were supposed to.

"There's a warmup today, just like everyday!" she said. "And I don't see anyone other than Selena working on it!"

I sighed audibly. She always pointed me out because I always did as I was told quietly. I'm not much of a social person and I'm always quiet in my classes. I liked to keep to myself and I liked it that way. However, there was always one particular person that could always bring me out of my shell, my friend, Mackenzie. Unfortunately, Mackenzie wasn't here today to help with my being an introvert. She was out sick with the flu.

I then finished the warmup and turned it in online before closing the screen to my laptop and getting out of my seat. I walked to the back of the classroom where my teacher's desk was and made my self known.

"Um..Mrs. Hart?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up from her laptop.

"Yes Selena?" she asked.

"What are we supposed to do after the warmup?" I asked. She looked up and pointed at the board.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I kinda forgot about the board." I confessed. "Thank you anyways though."

She nodded. "It's alright."

I thanked her once again before going back to my seat and pulling out the lab sheet that we had been given yesterday in preparation for today. I answered the pre-lab questions and then looked at the directions for the experiment. It was a virtual lab so I was going to need my laptop for the assignment. I brought it out and signed back in.

Taking a look down at my sheet, I made a rash decision. I made the choice of doing the lab at home and instead of working on it in class I was going to watch the new Disney Junior show I had been wanting to watch. It was a continuation of the Disney Classic, _The Lion King_. So far, from what I've read about the show, is that it is centered on Kion, Simba's second born. It had been awhile since the show had come out and the first season had been finished and part of the second season had been aired.

I pulled up the iTunes app on my computer and signed in with my Apple ID that I had made for this purpose. I went to the store and searched: _The Lion Guard_. Results came up for audiobooks, music, TV episodes, and the pilot movie that I was wanting to watch. I clicked on the pilot movie and hit the button that said buy. It was $4.99 that came out of my bank account buy I didn't care, I was getting to watch a new show.

The movie popped up in my library after that and I went back and clicked the play button that appeared in the bottom right hand corner of the thumbnail picture for the movie. The black screen popped up in the iTunes window and the movie began to play. I paused it before anything could start and decided that I was going to need earbuds. I grabbed them from the front pocket of my backpack that was on the floor next to me and plugged them into the audio jack.

Then taking the actual ear pieces of the earbuds, I popped the right one in my ear and held onto the other one in my left hand. This way, I could hear what was going on in the classroom around me and pause the video if Mrs. Hart spoke to the class. I momentarily pulled the earbuds from my ears though. My hair was annoying me. I pulled the hairbands from my hair and my curly hair flew down the sides of my head, framing my round face. I looked at my reflection in the black screen of my computer and took in my appearance.

I was pale, with dark brown eyes and hair that was such a dark brown that it nearly appeared black. My features were that of my ancestors, the Irish. I was what you would call one of the black Irish though, because the black Irish consisted of people with either black hair and blue eyes or brown hair and brown eyes. I was plain and ordinary, with nothing special about my appearance whatsoever. People never bullied me about my looks, so why did I feel like I was just too ordinary? Sure, I could play the flute pretty well, I knew some karate self-defense, and I enjoyed writing, but other than that I was just plain Jane with nothing special about me whatsoever. I shook my head. No time to think about myself, I had a movie to watch!

I moved my hair behind my ears and adjusted my turquoise and black glasses before putting the right ear piece to my earbuds back in my ear. I pressed play and the movie began once again.

The movie opened up with the movie logo and then switched to the more known and the more beloved classic _Lion King_ sunrise and I smiled at the nostalgic picture. The soundtrack was playing the music from the moment when Simba became king and then the screen changed from the sunrise to Simba and a cub on pride rock. I smiled when the view came up on the cub and I saw that it was Kiara.

"Everything the light touches, is part of our kingdom, the pride lands." Simba said. "Ruling it is a big responsibility Kiara."

Simba looked down at Kiara as she looked up at him. "Someday, when you're queen…"

Simba is cut short. "HEADS UP! INCOMING!" could be heard in the background, just before Simba got hit on the head with a baobab fruit.

"Ugh!" Simba grunted in pain before shaking his head.

"Kion!" Kiara cried, rearing back in surprise as the golden furred, and red maned lion came running between her and their father.

"Oh! Heh heh. Sorry dad!" Kion said, his shoulders drooping along with his ears.

"Me and Bunga were playing baobab ball!" he said excitedly, perking up a bit.

A young honey badger came running onto the screen, passes Simba and Kiara and towards Kion.

"And Kion couldn't handle the pass!" he exclaimed, picking up the baobab fruit and tossing it around in the air.

"What!?" Kion cried. "A giraffe couldn't handle it! You kicked it over my head!" Kion nudged Bunga while he was spinning the fruit on a single claw and caused the fruit to fly out of his paws.

"Kion!" Simba tried to intervene to no avail.

Bunga jumped over Kion's head. "And ya couldn't handle it." he said.

"Bunga!" Simba tried to interject, once again to no avail.

Bunga started to run away. "Oh yeah? Try ta handle this!" Kion shouted and jumped Bunga.

They were playing tug of war with the baobab fruit and they passed Kiara as she sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed with the situation.

"BOYS!" Simba shouted. Kion immediately let go of the baobab fruit, causing Bunga to fly backwards.

Kion walked backwards and sat down next to his father, ears and shoulders drooping and eyes looking up at his father in shame. "Kion. I need to talk to your sister.." Simba began. Kion's head raised and he sat up straight .

"She'll be tracking the gazelles with her friends today." Simba continued with a smile.

Kiara cut in. "Because I'm training to be…"

She got cut off by her younger brother. "Queen of the pride lands. Yeah, yeah, I know all about it Kiara!" Kion said.

She scoffed. "At least I've got my life figured out! What are you gonna grow up to be, _little brother_?" she asked.

Kion walked forwards and stuck his head in her direction, eyes half-lidded. "Happy" he said with a grin and a playful tone to his voice.

I laughed at this. I liked this new Kion character, he reminded me of my own little brother.

Simba put his head under Kion's head and pushed his back away from Kiara. "Alright you two, that's enough!" He said with a more parent-like tone to his voice.

Simba smiled. " Kion, why don't you and Bunga go play somewhere else?" he suggested.

Bunga came running back onto the screen. "Yeah! I know the perfect place!"

He stopped at the edge of pride rock and raised the fruit in the air. "Aaaaand Kiiiooon!" he shouted.

He turned around and faced Kion, whilst doing a funny dance. "Ya never get the baobab fruit no!"

Kion jumped forwards. "HA! You got nowhere to go Bunga!" he laughed.

"Says you!" Bunga said. "ZUKA ZAMA!" he yelled, turning around throwing the baobab fruit over the edge of the cliff before jumping after it.

Kion, looked over the edge of pride rock and watched as Bunga and the baobab fruit fell down towards an acacia tree, Bunga laughing as he did a flip and fell through the branches

and leaves of the tree.

Bunga landed on a rock. "Catch me if you can Kion!"

He lifted his hands and caught the baobab fruit as it fell through the leaves. He then jumped off the rock and bounded off. Back on pride rock, Kion smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"Game on, Bunga!" he challenged. Turning to his dad he said good bye to his father and told Kiara to have fun tracking the gazelles.

"I gotta get Bunga!" Kion said, bonding away from pride rock and after Bunga.

Kiara sighed. "I can't believe we're related." she said.

"Kion will grow up someday." Simba reassured her.

Simba looked up to the clouds. "I hope."

A song started playing and I danced a little in my seat. As Bunga and Kion raced through the pride lands they laughed and jumped around as they raced and tossed the baobab fruit. They passed a herd of giraffes, and one of them tossed the fruit around with them as they ran. Next, they were approaching a flock of Egrets who were resting. One of them with colorful head feathers, shouted for them to scatter. After that, Bunga and Kion passed Rafiki's tree and when the baobab fruit bounced off the trunk, Rafiki appeared and was laughing. They ran across some hippos and one of them raised their head.

"Bunga. Kion." he said.

They kept racing and Bunga jumped across a croc's back, causing it to raise it's head and growl at Kion who stopped in surprise and shouted in alarm. After that, Bunga tripped over a king cobra snake and kept running as Kion jumped over the snake. A cloud of dust appeared before it was revealed that a cheetah was running towards them. Kion was about to catch Bunga when he stuck out an arm and latched onto the cheetah's neck. From the cheetah's back, Bunga waved at Kion and then the cheetah kicked Bunga off. Bunga rolled down a hill and then Kion pounced Bunga, landing on him and pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha now Bunga!" he gloated.

The baobab fruit rolled to a stop a few feet away from them and they looked at it with wide eyes before turning back to each other. Kion leaped off of Bunga and grabbed the baobab fruit in his mouth.

Bunga got up and chased after him. "Not yet!" he shouted.

He tickled Kion and made Kion let go of the baobab fruit.

"Stop it! Bunga!" he complained while laughing.

The fruit rolled away and Bunga chased after it. Kion crouched down and lowered himself to the ground as Bunga caught the baobab fruit. Once Bunga had caught it, Kion pounced

and landed on Bunga, the baobab fruit rolling away once again. It rolled over the edge of the cliff that they were near.

That's when my screen went black and I could feel the wind coming in through the window in the back of the classroom. I looked around me and saw that everything had stopped moving. There was no noise, everything was still and silent. It was almost as if time had stopped. I looked back to my screen and tried to turn it on again. Nothing worked. Then something happened.

My computer's screen started to light up and change different colors as smoke started to billow from it. There was a vacuum feeling to the air and I noticed that a portal looking thing had appeared from my screen. The vacuum feeling to the air got stronger and I was pulled from my seat and my vision went black.


	2. I'm Inside of a Disney Creation

**NOTE- This chapter occurs while Bunga and Kion are on their way to Pride Rock, before the introduction of Simba and Kiara.**

 **Chapter 2: Inside a Disney Creation**

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes. There was a bright light coming from above me and I could feel heat beating down on me, almost as if I was outside. I felt something tickle my nose and as my vision cleared my line of sight centered on a huge bug on my nose. I screeched loudly and jumped up from where I was on the ground. The bug hopped away and I looked down at my feet. There was something wrong. Instead of a five foot distance from the ground, the height of which my head was off the ground was only a foot and a half.

"What the freak!" I screeched. "What happened!"

One minute ago I had been in biology class and now, I was a freaking lion for crying out loud! I panted heavily, breathing in and out so fast that I must've caught the attention of those around me. All of a sudden a baby elephant popped into my view.

"Hi!" he exclaimed. "Who're you? I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you new?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer before he yelled out again.

"Mama! There's someone you should meet! I think she's lost!" he yelled, catching the attention of an adult female elephant I took to be his mother.

As his mother walked over, I backed away ever so slightly.

When she reached us she took a look at be before a look of concern came over her face.

"Dear me! Little one what are you doing all alone in the pride lands?" she asked.

I was confused now.

"Pride Lands?" I said, my head tilting in confusion.

"You don't know where you are?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Although I actually knew where I was, there was no telling what would happen if I told her I knew where I was and what was about to happen.

"Come little one. I must take you to see the king."

She let out a loud trumpet noise with her trunk. Maybe she was signaling someone?

I sat down on a rock that was next to me, wrapped my tail around myself and tried to think about all that was happening.

One: I had been in biology less than ten minutes ago and somehow I had wound up in the freaking continuation of Disney's Classic: _The Lion King_! Two: How did I wind up here in the first place? It's not even real, it's a fictional story based off Shakespeare's Hamlet created by Disney!

I thought about the second thing for a minute as I was almost tossed off the mother elephant's back. _Was I simply dreaming_? I was tossed another time and nearly fell off again. I landed on my back near the mother elephant's head. _Scratch that last part, this is definitely real_.

"Are you okay?" the mother elephant asked. She turned her head from the sky and looked down at me as I nodded in affirmation.

"By the way, little one...What's your name?" she asked.

I halted at the mother elephant asking me what my name was. _Should I give her my actual name_? _Or should I give her a fake Swahili name_? I looked down at my fur and then at my reflection in the water of a watering hole that we happened to be next to at the time. I was beautiful! Gone was the ordinary girl with the pale skin brown eyes, and plain, curly brown hair that was frizzy all the time and stood on end like a lion's mane. Instead in my place stood a strong, young lion cub with dark black and grey fur with blue eyes that stood out against it. I looked fierce and brave, something that I normally wouldn't appear as.

 _Is that really me_?

"Little one?" I heard a voice call.

I tuned back into reality, or at least what was reality at the moment. "Huh?"

"I asked you what your name was little one." the mother elephant told me.

I looked back at my reflection for a moment. _Hmmmm...dark...beautiful...swahili...name_? I tried to remember some of the names that I had been looking at online for a Lion King fanfiction. Dark. Beautiful. Sauda. _That's it_! _Sauda_! _The perfect fake name_!

"M-my name's Sauda." I squeaked out, trying to fake being scared and lost.

Apparently it worked, because the mother elephant was now looking at me in sympathy. I let myself shrink into my self and my tail curl around my body. She reached down towards me with he trunk and stroked the fur on my head in a comforting way.

"Well Sauda, my name is Akina and this is my son, Mtoto" the mother elephant said. Akina then took her trunk away and looked forwards again.

"It's _sooooo_ nice to meet you, Sauda!" Mtoto exclaimed in excitement.

I giggled a little bit. He was such an excitable kid. " _I wonder if elephants can have ADHD_ *," I thought.

I smiled and left my thoughts to once again pay attention to the conversation that I was having. Akina and Mtoto were taking me to see the freaking _King_! As in the famous _Simba_!? I shook with a mix of anticipation, fear, and anxiety. I was freaking out over meeting a fictional character that was the main character of one of my favorite Disney movies of all time!

"Mrs. Akina?" I asked, unsure of how I was supposed to address the mother elephant that I was riding currently.

"Just call me Akina, wapenzi*," she told me. I nodded in affirmation and then swallowed before speaking.

"Okay, Akina. Why are you taking me to the King?" I asked. But, just for good measure, I decided to play dumb on who the king was in the Pride Lands, and the type of animal that he was.

"And if its not any trouble….may I ask what type of animal is he?" I asked.

Mtoto decided to cut off her mother as she tried to answer me. "Silly! He's a Lion!"

"I understand since you didn't know you were in the Pride Lands, though. Think about for a moment. We're in the _Pride_ Lands where most of the animal species live in groups right? And a group of lions is called a _pride_."

"Yes Mtoto, that's right. However, it would have been nice if you didn't interrupt me like that!" Akina scolded her son.

Mtoto's ears drooped a bit and he frowned slightly. "Sorry Mama."

Akina tilted her head in my direction. "I'm taking you to the king because it's not a usual everyday thing to find a cub your age all alone with no parents. Especially in the Pride Lands."

"A-alright." I said, concluding the conversation.

 **Time skip brought to you by Mufasa's mane…**

After a few minutes of waiting I saw Zazu, Simba's majordomo, who flew down and hovered in front of Akina's face. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I did hear a few select things from what they were whispering about. I heard the words "lone" and "lion cub" along with "unusual", "urgent", and "King Simba". I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I had a feeling that I was about to find out.

Zazu finished his conversation with Akina and then flew down, landing in front of me on the rock that I was still on. I looked at him with fear in my eyes and he stalled hesitantly before speaking.

"Miss Sauda, it has come to my attention that you were found by Akina alone." Zazu stated. "Is that correct?"

I nodded in response and then he did the same.

"Okay then, am I correct in guessing that you are not from the Pride Lands?"

"Yes." I managed to squeak out.

Zazu nodded once again in assurance before speaking again.

"And you were found _alone_?" he asked. "Without any adult lioness or lion, even if they were your parents or not?"

I nodded again. "Yes sir."

Zazu blinked, momentarily caught by surprise at the way that I addressed him respectfully. He brought one of his wings from his waist, formed something that looked like a fist, and then coughed uncomfortably into it. It seemed like I was making him feel somewhat guilty for the fact that I probably looked terrified. Also, considering the fact that I looked like a cub it didn't really help the situation either. Yes, I was terrified, I was in a freaking fictional world for crying out loud! But the fact that I had took on the form of a cub, which is considered a child in this version of the Disney universe, contradicts the fact that I am nearly an adult in the real world and makes me seem even more innocent and terrified than I actually am in reality.

"Yes, well since you are in the Pride Lands' territory, royal protocol states that any rogue lion that was not deemed an outsider and banished from the Pride Lands by the King must be brought to see the King in person for trial and judgement." Zazu stated.

I let out a terrified squeak at this. "Sir? I'm not gonna be banished am I?"

I tried to make my eyes look as fearful as possible, which wasn't very hard. To be quite honest, I was truly terrified, because of the situation I was in and the fact that I was now in a fictional world where animals could talk and mandrills could speak to and understand undead lions that had previously ruled over the populous of talking animals. Zazu seemed to take the bait because he suddenly showed surprise and shock, with even more guilt.

"No no no! You won't be banished Sauda!" Zazu hurriedly stated. "We are simply going to see the king so he may decide on what to do with you, considering that you have no caretaker and the fact that you are too young to care for yourself. "

I sighed, relieved that I wasn't going to be eaten alive or banished to the Outlands where Zira and her pride surely resided. I looked at Zazu and then nodded confidently, silently stating that I was ready to meet King Simba.

"Alright then, Sauda. Follow me if you will." Zazu said.

 **Time skip brought to you by Pumbaa's gas…**

When we arrived at Pride Rock, the sun had finished just started to rise. Zazu was flying overhead, every other second looking down and making sure that I followed. Walking about seven paces behind Zazu, I had a clear view of Pride Rock as the sun rose. That's when I saw the actual _Simba_! He had just woken up obviously, so there was no doubt that he wasn't expecting to have to make a judgment as king this early in the morning.

My thoughts were brought to Zazu as he spoke from above. "Sauda! Wait at the base of the cliff, I have to speak to the king for a moment."

I did as I was told and waited at the bottom of the cliff as Zazu flew up to Simba to tell him what was going on. I did not hear a word of their conversation, for I was too far down too make anything out. However, when I saw Simba jumping down and Zazu following, I stood up as straight as possible for a lion cub.

Simba landed on the ground and then walked forwards, coming to a stop in front of me. Zazu landed on his shoulder and I nervously looked in between their two faces, gulping in somewhat fear as Simba looked down at me condescendingly. As his scrutinizing gaze sharply analyzed me, I pawed the ground nervously, anxiety starting to fill my being. It seemed like an eternity before Simba finally rendered his judgment.

"She shall join the pride." He concluded. "Nala will train her alongside Kiara, Tifu, Zuri in the ways of hunting."

Zazu nodded and motioned for me to follow him as Simba walked away, back up pride rock. I proceeded to follow Zazu as he led me somewhere I didn't know the location of. As I started to walk, Zazu settled to flying low to the ground, close to my head.

"I'm bringing you to meet the rest of the pride," Zazu told me. "After that, you'll be free to play with the other cubs your age."

I nodded, not wanting to disagree and change the situation from what it was at the current moment. As we walked, I decided to look at my surroundings. I was still near the majestic Pride Rock, yet I could see far into the savannah and grasslands that made up the Pride Lands. From where I walked I could see herds of zebras, giraffes, elephants, & rhinos. I could also see baboons and monkeys in the trees, happily picking bugs off of each other and eating the fruit that grew from the tree branches surrounding them.

I tried not to think about the fact that I was in unknown territory and knew nothing of what lay ahead of me. However, now that I thought about it, there was significant similarities to this show and the Lion King movies. Although, this series took place in between _The Lion King_ and _The Lion King 2_. But, there was also another movie in Disney's _Lion King_ series, _The Lion King 1 ½_. But, that movie went through the events of _The Lion King_ movie, just from the point of view Timon and Pumbaa, the lovable meerkat and warthog that raised Simba in Hakuna Matata falls. As a result of this I was somewhat scared, for I was unprepared for the future and I didn't have even the faintest idea of what my role was in _The Lion Guard_.

I was unprepared, unconfident, and overall unsure of my immediate future. However, in spite of all the factors against me, I decided to go with the feeling in my heart, and push past the barriers that were holding me back. I gulped, swallowing the knot of anxiety and fear down my throat. I decided then and there that I was not going to be the weak link in this feature, not now, not ever.


	3. What's baobab ball?

Author's note-)  
Soooo, I'm SO FREAKING SORRY! I had a very serious case of writer's block for well, nine months. I have a chapter here that is practically 5000 words long so I hope it was worth the wait!

Also, there is cussing in this chapter! Be warned!

Enjoy!

Chapter3: What's Baobabball?

It had been a long two hours since I had woken up in the Pride Lands and was taken to King Simba. Now, as I walked alongside the character that I had always admired, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever return to my world. It was lonely, I had discovered, being here alone with no actual knowledge of why I was even in this world. There seemed to be no purpose for me being here and it was becoming ever clearer in my mind that I was not meant to be here originally.

Simba strolled ahead of me as I slowed in my pace. I decided to walk behind the fully grown feline ruler to leave me to my thoughts. It wasn't until King Simba spoke aloud that I was brought from my self imposed trance. We had arrived in a field where there were Lionesses and cubs laying and playing about. There seemed to be all females in the area, aside from the king himself.

A greeting was made to the king as I looked up from the ground and saw the one and only Nala herself approaching. I quickly looked back down to the ground, my bashful side showing. There was no way that I was going to be able to look my favorite Disney royal in the eye. However, when Simba decided to introduce me to his mate I had no choice but to look her in the eye.

"Nala, this is Sauda," Simba said. "Akina found her alone on the outer edge of the Pride Lands."

Nala looked down at me and smiled. "Hello, Sauda."

"H-hello, your m-majesty I'm Sel-sauda" I greeted. "I'm S-sauda."

 _Crap! What the hell's wrong with me!? Did I just stutter, not to mention almost say my actual name!?_

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sauda," Nala said. She looked up from me to Simba who was still standing next to me.

"Simba, I have to go find Kiara and her friends for their hunting lesson," she said. "I'll have to get to know Sauda at dinner time."

Simba nodded and walked over to Nala and nuzzled her. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Likewise," Nala said before she took off running in the direction of Pride Rock.

Simba watched his mate run home and then turned back to me. "Now, you are free to do as you please until dinner time. Until then you can play with the other animals or with the other cubs your age. However, if you go exploring be sure to stay away from the Outlands, they are forbidden."

I nodded. "Thank you, your majesty. I will do as you say."

I then ran down pride rock and into the savannah where I explored. I found various piles of rocks that had geckos and other lizards sunbathing, there were tons of acacia trees with giraffes eating off them. I saw a herd of zebra along with antelope and elephants. I even found a watering hole where I decided to stop to take a drink and calm my heart rate down from running. Now what was a challenge was trying to figure out how to drink with no cup and no opposable thumbs. Of course, in the end, there was only one option: drinking like the animal I currently was.

I reached my head down until my muzzle reached the water. I immediately jumped back, though, because it turns out you're not supposed to stick your nose in the water when it's on top of your mouth. The water had gone up _into_ my nose. I quickly figured out after that that I was supposed to let mu muzzle _hover_ over the water instead of delving my mouth and nose _completely_ inside the water.

As I started lapping up the water with my sandpaper tongue, which to be honest felt kind of weird. I suppose it's to be expected, though, I was after all, technically a human. I was so concentrated on the movements of my tongue to prevent licking water up into my airways again that I failed to see the crocodile swimming up from the bottom of the water hole. In one second I was lapping up water and the next I was pushed up against a tree trunk by a young male crocodile.

"My, my who's this we have here?" he asked. "You don't look to be a pridelander, but you look well fed so you can't be the cub of a rogue."

I nervously looked around as my chest heaved up and down from my ragged breathing. I sucked in a huge breath and prepared myself to scream, in hopes of alerting one of the adult lions who could defend me, seeing as for some reason I was a cub instead of a near adult. I began to exhale, but before the sound could escape my throat, the crocodile put his clawed foot over my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," he warned. "We don't want you alerting any adults now do we?"

I shook my head ferociously. "Good, good. Now, I'm gonna take my paw off your mouth and when I do you will not scream, do we understand each other?"

I nodded my head slowly, my eyes still wide. He removed his paw from my mouth and I shuddered out a breath. I looked over to him as I stood back down on all four paws and gave him a cold glare. What in the actual fuck?! Why the hell..? You know, nevermind. I'm not gonna even bother asking him why he pinned me against a tree if he wasn't going to fucking eat me. At least that's what I thought he was going to do anyway.

"Now, seeing as I can't eat you due to treaties the crocodile float has with the Lion King Simba, and in doing so would cause a war between the lions and the crocodiles, I have a question for you young...?" he trailed off.

"S-sauda," I stuttered out after a few seconds.

"Okay, S-sauda..." he started. "First of all, my names Makuu the crocodile, it's nice to formally meet you."

I nodded to him and held out my hand - er- I mean paw. Makuu looked at me strangely before I embarrassedly put my dark fur covered paw back on the ground. I nodded to him and then he nodded back.

"Now back to my question," he continued. "Why are you out here all alone and where's your pride? As I said before, you are too well fed looking to be a rogue's cub and your fur color is quite unique and different from that of the lions here in the pridelands."

"I'm an orphan," I explained to Makuu. "Simba has let me into the pride after one of the elephant leaders, Akina, found me passed out in the elephant territory near the end of the pridelands."

"Ah, I see, well you run along Sauda, but don't come back to this watering hole, some of the other crocodiles won't be as forgiving to intruders as I just was," Makuu concluded.

I nodded and response and trotted off from the crocodile floats watering hole. That Makuu fellow sure was a strange one, that I was certain of.

I was walking along the savannah when I saw some tracks in the dirt, lion tracks to be specific. I decided to follow them. They were soon joined by tracks that had distinct claw-like marks in them. I sniffed it and for some reason, my mind immediately registered the smell as one belonging to a honey badger. What would a lion and a honey badger be doing together? In my world not even a lion would dare mess with those ferocious little spitfires that are natural born angry introverts. But then again this _was_ a Disney show, so anything is possible here I guess...

I followed the tracks until the smell got strong enough to where I could tell that the owners were nearby. I cautiously listened for any voices. I listened closely to the sound of the wind as it carried two voices to me. They were the voices of young boys for sure, and by the smells, it was the young honey badger and a lion cub. The lion cub's scent I could tell for some odd reason was close to Simba's scent, but not entirely the same either. I slowly crept closer to the owner of the voices and moved downwind, so the lion cub wouldn't smell me. I watched my footsteps and crept up onto a small boulder that my fur blended in with to take a peek at the owners of the voices and smells invading my nostrils.

There, wrestling over some sort of fruit was a golden lion cub with a small mane the color of Simba's and a grey honey badger. Waita honker, I knew who these cubs were! It was Kion and Bunga, they were who the mysterious scents belonged to! I peeked over the edge of the small boulder and stared at the two as they played.

The baobab fruit rolled to a stop a few feet away from them and they looked at it with wide eyes before turning back to each other. Kion leaped off of Bunga and grabbed the baobab fruit in his mouth.

Something about this moment seemed familiar...

Of course! This was the moment in the movie where my screen went off in Biology and my computer sucked me into the show in the first place. Now begged the question, why was I sent into the movie before this moment when my computer shut off and sucked me in here at this scene? I decided to make myself known at that second. I rose from my crouched stance and jumped down off the rock and onto the ground, startling Bunga who was still on the ground. Kion who still had the Baobab fruit in his mouth dropped his jaw in shock, allowing the baobab fruit drop to the ground and roll off to the side somewhere. Bunga got up from the ground and went to stand next to Kion.

I nervously twitched my tail and eyed the two cubs across from me warily. They seemed shocked that someone had been able to sneak up on them without them noticing, let alone the fact that I was talking to them. I looked at Kion, who had a confused look on his face and then over to Bunga who's facial expression turned from startled to excited.

"Hi, I'm Bunga, and this is Kion!" He introduced himself, then pointed over to the still shocked lion cub. "Are you new to the pridelands? I haven't seen you before?"

I nodded and smiled shyly. "Y-yeah, I just got here today. Apparently, I was found passed out by the Elephant Graveyard and Akina the elephant elder found me there."

That's when Kion snapped out of his trance. "How come you were found unconscious? Do you happen to remember how you wound up in the pridelands in the first place?"

I shook my head and for the first time since I arrived here, started a sentence without stuttering. "No, all I can remember is being woken up by Akina's son, Mtoto, and then being taken to Zazu, who took me to Simba."

"Really?" Kion asked. "What did Simba say?"

"Zazu me that I was probably the daughter of some rogue clan of lions or something and was abandoned on the outskirts of the pridelands to be left to the vultures," I replied solemnly. "Then he took me to Simba who said that I was to join the pride."

Kion's eyes widened in shock. I suppose here in the pridelands, rogue lions are not often accepted into the pride of lions that ruled here. It makes sense, though, due to the events that happened with Scar's betrayal and then the betrayal of Zira and her followers. With so many lions betraying the trust of Mufasa and then Simba, who could blame the strict laws and restrictions for the members of the pride. I have also noticed that in the Disney universe, lion prides allow more than one male in the pride at the same time. Probably due to it being a Disney creation, though.

"Dad said that you could join the pride?" Kion asked, shocked and eyes wide. His tone led me to believe that he was somewhat impressed that his father had let me into the pride after knowing me for such a short period of time.

I nodded in response. "Yeah."

"That's unusual for my dad to let a rogue into the pride after such a short period of time, but I won't question the judgment of the King," Kion concluded, a smile on his face. "Besides, I'm sure your not a bad lion are you?"

I shook my head, smiling as well. "Nope, not that I know of!"

"Well, now that we're all introduced..." Bunga started off, a mischevious smile on his face. "Wanna play baobab ball with us?"

"Sure, how do you play?" I asked.

"Well, you just toss the ball around to each other in the air, really," Bunga explained.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll play!"

"Awesome!" Bunga cried.

Kion nodded in agreement and smiled. "Yep, it'll be more fun with another player. Not only that, but it will lessen the chance of Mr. Hogger here to steal the ball all the time!"

"Alright on your mark, get ready, get set..." Bunga trailed off. "GO!"

Bunga ran for the ball that was off to the side in the grass from when it rolled from Kion's mouth. Scooping it up into his claws, he started to run but was pinned down to the ground by Kion.

"Gotcha now, Bunga!" he gloated.

The baobab fruit rolled to a stop at my feet. I smirked and quietly watched the exchange between Bunga and Kion. Without them noticing, I grabbed the fruit up into my jaws and began to slowly sneak off into the distance. Sadly, Kion looked back over his shoulder and saw me sneaking away and released Bunga to go after me. Bunga then got up from the ground and chased after us.

"Not yet!" he shouted.

He jumped and tackled Kion to the ground, which caused Kion to vault forwards into me and caused me to tumble to the ground with Kion halfway on top of me, both our bellies exposed. The mischievous little honey badger began to rub mine and Kion's bellies and tickled us, making tickling noises.

"Alright, mercy!" I pleaded, dropping the baobab fruit. "Mercy!"

"Stop it! Bunga!" Kion complained while laughing.

Seeing the baobab fruit roll away, Bunga stopped the tickle torture and ran off after the fruit.

Kion crouched down and lowered himself to the ground and I copied his moves as Bunga caught the baobab fruit. Once Bunga had caught it, Kion and I pounced and landed on Bunga.

But Bunga being the small animal he was, got out from under us easily and ran after the fruit once more. He caught it and I ran past him, an excited gleam in my eye. I nodded twice as he looked at me and he understood the message I was trying to send him. _Pass me the ball!_ The baobab fruit flew through the sky once again, traveling through the air towards me. However, I missed it as it came to me and it hit me in the head, making me topple over the cliff behind me and the fruit following me down. I screamed as I fell through the air, and there was a loud thud when my body made contact with the ground below.

"Ughh, motherfucker that hurt!" I groaned, cussing unintentionally. Well _shit_ , there goes the no cussing in Disney movies rule!

I looked over across from me and noticed that the baobab fruit had landed somewhere other than where I was. I heard two voices shouting my name and I looked up to see Bunga and Kion peering over the edge of the cliff in worry.

"Are you alright!?" came Kion's worried voice.

"Yeah!" I shouted back up to him. "It's too bad that the fruit rolled down here with me, though, huh? Game over, I guess."

"Yeah, that's too bad!" he agreed, chuckling at my petty attempt at a joke.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Bunga asked. "We can still play!"

"No, we can't," Kion corrected him.

"Says, who?" Bunga questioned. "I'm not afraid of the Outlands!"

"Neither am I!" Kion defended himself. "It's just...mydad. He says we shouldn't..."

"Oh, please!" Bunga countered. "Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the outlands!"

"So uh..." I called up to them, sitting up from the ground.

My back right leg was in a little bit of pain. They looked over the edge when they heard my voice.

"How exactly am I going to get out of here?" I asked with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Oh, I think we should go get my dad!" Kion called down to me.

"Kion, didn't you just hear what I said?" Bunga asked incredulously. "We can handle this _ourselves_ , we don't need the grownups' help!"

Bunga looked over the edge of the cliff and down at me. "I'm coming, Sauda!"

"Bunga, wait-!" Kion started.

"Oh, C'mon!" he said. "You know what my uncles always say...!"

He trailed off as he jumped down the cliff. I didn't hear Kion's response as Bunga flew through the air, but I had a pretty good idea of what the saying was. After all, there _was_ an entire song written for it! Bunga landed on a branch halfway down the cliff and I giggled when I looked up and saw him hanging there.

"Woah! eh?" Bunga questioned, looking up at the branch that he had hooked himself onto.

Kion looked down over the edge of the cliff at Bunga. "Bunga? Heh, you look a little...stuck."

In response, Bunga just waved his hand nonchalantly. "You kidding? It's just a tree branch!"

He then did a flip off the branch, unhooking himself in the process and he fell the rest of the way down the cliff and landed right beside me. He helped me up to my feet and noticed that I was leaving most of my weight off my back leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked a frown on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, but my leg hurts a little though," I told him.

He nodded and looked back up to Kion. "Kion! I'm gonna stay down here and find the baobab fruit!"

Kion looked down at us. "Okay! But what about Sauda, is she okay?"

"Yeah!" I yelled up to him. "Pretty okay, although my leg hurts a little bit!"

I reaffirmed my stance and looked back up at Kion. I noticed that he had a worried look on his face.

"You should stay down there until Bunga finds the fruit, that way both of us can help you back up the cliff, okay!?" he shouted down to me.

"Alright!" I called up to him.

I looked back at Bunga. "Let's go find the baobab fruit."

He nodded and smiled. He supported my shoulder and helped me walk next to him as we searched for the ball.

"Now, where'd that baobab fruit go?" Bunga asked curiously.

Bunga left me halfway to walk by myself, as I told him my leg felt a bit better than before, so I went off in a different direction than him. I was searching in some rocks when I smelled something rotten and gross. I then thought to myself, what in the world could smell so bad? I then realized that I was in fact in the outlands, and there were many clans of a certain animal species that were banished here by Simba before Kion and Kiara were born. Hyenas, lots of them. I could tell from the strong smell that their den was somewhere close by, so I decided to investigate. Luckily, with my dark fur, I was able to blend in with the dark shadows that the rocky cliffs cast over the canyon. I listened carefully to the sounds on the wind and sure enough, accompanied by the horrible smell I could hear high pitched laughter coming from the east.

I crept through the shadows until I could tell that I was a good 100 yards away from the den. Beside me, there was a pile of mud. Awesome! I jumped into the mud and rolled myself around in the sticky substance. It would be enough to temporarily mask my scent from the horde of hyenas awaiting me in their den ahead. All I needed to do now was make sure to keep quiet as to not alert them of my presence. I crept closer to their den opening, making sure to stay downwind and stopped until I was close enough to peek into their den through an opening in the rock without getting caught.

There were at least five hyenas that I could see from where I was, one on a rock ledge above the rest. I noticed another thing as well, they were all males. Probably outcasted from their clan by the females, no doubt. I guess hyenas in the Lion King worked the same as they did in my world, the females dominate and the males submissive. The male hyena on the rock ledge was busying himself with chewing on a leg bone from some poor dead animal that they had probably dragged down the cliff and into their den to its death. All of the other hyenas on the floor of the cave looked up at him, waiting their turn to eat.

Snarkily, the head hyena stopped chewing and spoke to the hopeful hyenas surrounding him.

"Oh! 'fraid there's no meat left for you boys," he commented, giving one last lick to the bone between his paws.

I then noticed the two hyenas that were closest to him that kind of reminded me of ed and banzai from the original Lion King movie. The smaller one even had the same eyes and messed up tongue that Ed had, perhaps Ed had a kid or something? They both sighed and the smaller one that looked like Ed whined and then looked out the cave opening. I followed his gaze and saw the baobab fruit from our game in a pile of discarded bones and rocks.

Excitedly, the small Ed spoke up. "Janja! Janja! A baobab fruit!"

He pointed to the fruit as he spoke and the bigger hyena that sat next to him looked out the cave opening and saw the fruit as well. In a scratchy voice, the bigger one spoke excitedly.

"Let's eat it!" he excitedly declared, looking back up at "Janja" the supposed leader of the male clan of hyenas. "I'm starvalated..."

He rubbed his paw over his stomach and looked down with a grimace.

Janja just scoffed. "What do you take me for, a vegetarian?"

Huh! I for sure thought he would have said herbivore instead of that but apparently, in the Lion King universe, they have some of the same terminologies as humans from my world. I noticed the blue butterfly flying past Janja's head as he continued to speak.

"I want something nice and meaty for lunch," he stated. "Something-"

He cut himself off as he then noticed the butterfly and began to snap at it, trying to eat the beautiful insect. Now personally I think all insects are necessary to the world, but that doesn't mean that I'm not terrified by them in any way shape or form! Yes, butterflies are pretty and harmless, but you can't ignore the alien faces they have and the fact that you can't ever predict where they are going. That's the thing with me, if it is smaller than my hand and can move really fast, I'm not going anywhere near it. But now, since I am a lion cub in the African savannah, I don't really have a choice other than to deal with the bothersome pests.

Suddenly the butterfly landed on Janja's head, making it look like it was a hair decoration for a little girl.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" he asked cluelessly.

I giggled under my breath, the other Hyena's cackling laughter covering my muffled laughter up nicely. Janja seemed to get frustrated at the Hyenas surrounding him.

"What, what, what!?" he demanded. "What's so funny?!"

By now, I was trying to prevent myself from bursting out into full-blown laughter and the other hyenas were by now rolling all over the ground.

"What're you laughing at!?" Janja once again demanded. "Tell me!"

He then looked out the den opening and noticed something. I looked over still giggling but shut right up when I saw what he had seen. It was Bunga, he had found the baobab fruit in the pile of rocks and bones. I knew exactly where this was headed and I didn't like it one bit. I forgot about the incident with the butterfly completely as I went back into stealth mode and crept through the shadows towards Bunga.

Bunga picked up the baobab fruit and spun it around on one claw as I came up behind him. He threw it up the air and caught it. I then crouched and readied myself to pounce. Vaulting forwards I pushed Bunga to the ground with my front paws and pinned him to the ground, the baobab fruit rolling away to the cliff edge where Kion was.

The small Ed and the bigger Banzai looking hyenas were hiding in a small crevice in the rocks behind where we currently were. I noticed them and my claws immediately unsheathed from my paws on instinct. Kion had noticed the hyenas as well because he had stood up with a worried look on his face.

"Hevi Kabisa! Bunga, Sauda heads up!" he shouted down to us in warning.

By now I had let Bunga up and he was tossing the baobab fruit around in the air.

"Relax, Kion!" Bunga said soothingly. "Remember, Hakuna Ma-"

Bunga was interrupted by the small Ed looking hyena growling in his face.

"-tata..." Bunga finished the catchphrase slowly and with a scared tone to his voice.

"Get outta there guys!" Kion yelled helplessly.

My claws fully unsheathed and I turned around and hissed and growled threateningly at the hyena growling at Bunga. I stepped forward and slashed the air around the Hyena making him back up. Bunga being honey badger he is glared at the hyena and bravely began to speak.

"Okay, hyena you wanna see what this honey badger's made out of?" he questioned. "I'll show you what I'm made of!"

There was a chomping sound as Bunga was picked up by the scruff by the bigger hyena who had somehow gone unnoticed by me. The hyenas started to laugh at their victory but I snarled threateningly and that shut them up quickly.

"You better let him the fuck go or neither of you is going to escape my wrath!" I calmly warned, claws unsheathed and eyes narrowed with my pupils in slits.

They looked scared until the Ed looking one kicked a rock at me in an attempt to knock me to the ground. The rock flew and hit me in the joint of my injured leg and it sent me to the ground, the hyena pouncing and pinning me to the ground. I was helpless now, hopefully, Kion had something up his metaphorical sleeves.

"Hyenas!", Kion yelled. "Put Bunga down and let Sauda go! Pick on someone your own size!"

The Ed hyena cackled.

"Kion, you want your little friends? Come and get 'em!" he ended with a growling undertone.

"Let them go!" Kion shouted. "You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad!"

Really, Kion? That's the best you have to offer in defense? Oh well, we're in deep shit now...

"Oooh, like you'd get in trouble if you came into the Outlands!" the hyena countered. Then the two hyenas began to laugh.

"Uhh, Kion?" I asked warily from underneath the hyena.

"He's too afraid to come down here!" the bigger hyena stated.

"Yeah!" the smaller one agreed.

They then began to began to chant over and over the phrase "fraidy cat!"

I looked up at Kion and noticed that he was frowning and looking down at the ground obviously embarrassed that he wasn't able to scare the hyenas into letting us go.

The smaller hyena then interrupted the chanting. "Alright, fun's over! Janja needs his lunch!"

"Lunch?" Bunga gulped.

I snarled ferociously. "You bastards!"

"Nooo!" Kion yelled. His pupils shrank and he began to stomp as he spoke.

"Let. Him. Goooo...!" His shouts became suddenly louder into an earth-shattering roar. I looked to the skies and saw lions forming in the clouds. Huh, so that's the great roar? Cool.

The bigger hyena's jaw dropped letting Bunga free and the force of the roar made the smaller hyena fly off of me. I struggled to my feet and hobbled up the cliff as Kion ended his roar. Bunga shoved the baobab fruit into the bigger hyena's mouth before climbing up to me and helping me up the cliff. I looked up at Kion as I climbed and saw him staring down at the hyenas with a ferocious look on his face. I also saw the flash of light as the lion guard symbol appeared on his left front shoulder.

"See ya hyena!" Bunga called down to the spotted canines. "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

So was this chapter worth the long wait? Please tell me! I finally got over my writer's block!

Thanks!


	4. The Lion Guard

_Back at Pride Rock after Kion's Roar..._

"That was _Kion's_ roar?" Nala questioned as she, Simba, and the Rafiki stood on a hill looking at the horizon.

"Yes, Nala, yes! He is ready! It is time!" Rafiki cried joyously.

Simba's eyes widened considerably at the primate's statement. "Eh, no, Rafiki. He can't possibly be ready! He's still a _cub_."

Rafiki shook his head. "Simba, _Simba_. You heard the Roar!"

"I heard it. It's just... It's a big responsibility," Simba frowned. "I need more time to prepare him."

"I think you've just run out of time Simba," Nala interjected, smirking at her mate. "You need to tell him."

"But, Nala..." Simba protested.

" _Listen_ to Rafiki, Simba," Nala said pointedly.

The sun was beginning to set by the time that Kion, Bunga and I got back to Pride Rock. Simba was on the edge of the overlook as we reached the base of the rock formation. As we were about halfway up the rock ramp way, he turned around and began to head down towards us to meet us halfway. When he did reach us, he took one look at my hunched over body leaning against his son's shoulder and his eyes narrowed in suspicion at my back paw.

"She fell down off a cluster of high boulders when we were playing baobab ball," Kion came up with a cover story faster than I could even blink.

I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Simba nodded once and looked back over his shoulder towards the colorful faced primate holding a stick. "Rafiki, if you would come here please?"

"What is it, Simba?" the baboon asked curiously, shuffling his way down the rock face.

He nudged his way past Simba and when his eyes laid upon me for the first time, it was safe to say that he hadn't been expecting me, an unknown "lion cub" to be present, nonetheless leaning on the shoulder of the king's son. His eyes widened at first in surprise and then narrowed as he took in the color of my fur and eyes and overall appearance. "Who is this lion cub, Simba?"

"Her name is Sauda!" Kion stated brightly. When he did he had slightly moved against me and caused me to shuffle some of my weight back onto my paw. I gasped lightly at the sharp but then tried to cover it up by smiling. It didn't work.

Rafiki noticed my poor attempt at covering my pain and immediately crouched down and grabbed my paw. As he inspected it, Simba cleared his throat. "She was found on the outskirts of the Pride Lands territory by one of the mothers of the elephant herd, Akina, I think it was."

"We were playing baobab ball in the fields and I fell off of a giant cluster of rocks because I wasn't paying attention to my grounding while trying to catch Bunga's pass," I explained.

Kion laughed lightly. "See Bunga, I told you not even a giraffe could catch one of your passes!"

Bunga frowned. "Yeah yeah, hardy har har..."

Rafiki took his finger and applied slight pressure to a section of tendons in the back of my paw. I grimaced.

"Hey, watch it! That hurts, y'know!" I cried.

Rafiki only nodded in response to my little outburst of pain. "It looks like she's only strained the muscles. I advise she stay off her feet for the night and she should be just fine in the morning."

"Now, back to the matter at hand Simba!" Rafiki changed the tone of the conversation, standing up. Simba's eyes widened in silent protest. Rafiki sternly looked at Simba and raised his wooden staff towards him. _That_ caused Simba to square up for sure. No wonder, it did look like Rafiki had wacked him pretty good upside the head in the first movie. I don't doubt in my mind that the mandrill only used the "the past is in the past" life lesson as a cover story, and actually watched Simba on the head because he was acting like an arrogant and moody numbskull teen without a sense for responsibility.

"Kion is _ready_ ," Rafiki finalized. "It _is_ time..."

Kion looked between the red maned monarch and the mandrill, "Time for what?"

"Dad? Rafiki?", Kion questioned almost worriedly. "What's going on?"

Simba cleared his throat before adopting a more serious tone, "Son, we need to talk..."

"Oh no..." Kion whined in protest. "Dad, we already had that talk! _'Can you feel the love tonight...'_ Kion sang to prove his point. "I know all about that mushy stuff!"

I giggled to myself earning a stink glare from the cub beside me.

"How do you know _that's_ what your dad wanted to talk about?" I smirked. "For all you know it could be about royal lessons or the fact you went _you-know-where_ and he knows about it already..."

In my head I was laughing like crazy at the awkward moment between the father and son. I hadn't made it this far into the movie so everything past when I'd arrived here was unknown. I couldn't believe that Simba had told Kion about the song that played between himself and the young cub's mother.

Simba laughed awkwardly at Kion's outburst.

"I... Well..." the king stammered before clearing his throat and adopting a more serious tone. "It's not that, Kion."

Rafiki then took the opportunity to cut into the conversation from next to me.

"No, _no_ " Rafiki immediately interrupted, wagging his fingers at both father and son. "Most definitely not that."

The mandrill walked past me and stood next to Simba before he looked down at Kion with and grin.

"We have heard your Roar!" he cheered. "Yes, yes!"

Kion looked down in though before responding.

"Yeah," he remarked. "It was, uh...kinda _different_ today."

" _Different_?" Rafiki shook with laughter. "Different you say? It is more than _different._ "

"It is the Roar of the Elders!" he exclaimed. "When you use it, the great lions of the Pride Lands' past roar with you."

Kion looked up at his father. "What?" he asked curiously. "You mean _that's_ what happened to my roar?"

"And this 'Roar of the Elders' caused the huge surge of wind when Kion opened his mouth?" I questioned dryly.

"Yeah, lions in the sky!" Bunga stated excitedly. "I saw that!"

"I don't recall much since I was at the bottom of a gorge when it happened..." I trailed off. "All I remember was the sudden explosion of what sounded like a hundred lions roaring."

Simba sighed in slight frustration before explaining. "The Roar of the Elders is a great gift, Kion..."

"It will make you the _fiercest_ animal in the Pride Lands," Simba proclaimed with a grin. "But..."

Kion had been watching his father in what looked to me like as sheer amazement, but the moment his words trailed off with that single dreaded word, the cub's wonder-filled expression turned worried. I could understand that Kion was probably thinking he had gained this awesome new power to help people until Simba's own worry and doubt about the situation changed that mindset in a split second. Personally I didn't want to think about the crushing pressure Kion must face a times for just being the _son_ of the king. I couldn't even begin to imagine the added weight of being the leader of the Lion Guard was going to do to him.

"But what?" Kion's slightly worried tone broke me from my thoughts.

Simba looked at his Royal Mjuzi for help, however Rafiki was having none of Simba's protests.

"No, no, Simba," the elderly mandrill chastised. "It is _you_ who must tell Kion about the Lion Guard!"

Here it was the moment that was going to change Kion's view of the Circle of Life from this point onwards. Said cub looked up at the king in confusion, head tilted slightly.

"The Lion Guard?" he questioned curiously. "What's that?"

Playing along with Kion's curiosity I spoke up. "Yeah, what're you talking about King Simba?"

Both Kion and Bunga were staring at the adult lion, completely sucked into the words pouring out of his mouth. I giggled silently to myself at my new friends' reactions. Simba grinned at their expressions and the one that I'd plastered on my face, not that it was hard to look even more eager to learn more "Lion King Lore". Kion's father chuckled and smiled at us before he yanked his head in the direction of the rocks surrounding the base of Pride Rock.

"This way, Kion," Simba said simply, not revealing anything much to my disappointment.

"Uh, okay..." Kion replied, once again adopting a confused expression.

We moved to follow Simba down the rock scape towards the base of Pride Rock. Along the way I stayed next to Kion while Bunga and Rafiki trailed behind us. I looked over my shoulder at the two and chuckled at the sight behind us. Bunga was grilling the old Mandrill relentlessly for answers. I shoved Kion in the shoulder lightly as we walked behind his dad and he looked to me before I jerked my head backwards towards the cabooses' of the group. He laughed at the sight as I did and I smiled back at him.

"Oh, come _on_ , Rafiki!" Bunga whined impatiently. "You already know what it is, don'cha? Come on, tell me..."

Rafiki laughed lightly at the young honey badger's antics and shook his head. "In time all will be revealed, young one."

We reached the bottom of Pride Rock and Simba lead us around to the back of the giant, cliff-like rock formation that was the pride's home. When we came to stop behind the adult lion, I looked up and from what I could tell the sight before me was only the back of Pride Rock, covered in hanging vines. What was so important about it? That's when I saw it, the vines near the ground were slightly swaying, telling me that air was moving back and forth between the plants. There was a cave in the back of Pride Rock, holy shit!

"Huh?" Kion said, looking at the vines in confusion.

"It's a bunch of vines?" Bunga questioned with a raised brow before looking at the King.

That's when I saw it, the vines near the ground were slightly swaying, telling me that air was moving back and forth between the plants. There was a cave in the back of Pride Rock, _holy fucking shit!_

"No, Bunga," I corrected slowly, my breath leaving me at the realization.

 _"It's a cave..."_


	5. History of the Guard

_Previously on The Lion Guard..._

That's when I saw it, the vines near the ground were slightly swaying, telling me that air was moving back and forth between the plants. There was a cave in the back of Pride Rock, _holy fucking shit!_

"No, Bunga," I corrected slowly, my breath leaving me at the realization.

 _"It's a cave..."_

 **Chapter 5: History of the Guard**

"Correct, Sauda," Simba smirked. "Rafiki?"

The Mjuzi smiled coyly before taking his wooden staff and pulling the vines back to reveal the entrance to the cave. I was too much in awe myself to comment or notice laugh at the other two's reactions.

"Whoa!" Kion cried in amazement, smile on his face.

"Look at that!" Bunga yelled excitedly, pointing at the tunnel with a claw. He looked back at us before turning back to the cave entrance.

"How did I not know this was here?" Kion wondered aloud, walking towards the cave entrance.

Simba padded ahead of Kion and myself to lead the way into the cave. Bunga and Rafiki followed closely behind.

"Dad, what is this place?" Kion asked.

I looked around as we treaded into the main area of the cave. There was rock formations surrounding a pool of water in the middle of the area and more hanging vines surrounding the place. It looked a bit dusty though, as if no one had been in here for years.

"Yeah, this place is freaking amazing!" I commented, looking up to the king.

"This is Lion Guard Lair," Simba smiled. "It's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard."

Bunga got caught up in part of the vines and sneezed as the movement kicked up dust.

"Ugh! Maybe they should think about fixin' the place up..." he stated scowling, trailing off into a coughing fit. "Or at least do some dusting..."

I nodded my head in agreement and looked over at Bunga who was pulling the vines off of himself. "Yeah, this place is giving me serious congestion..." I stated, lip curled in order to try and prevent myself from sneezing.

Rafiki looked around the cave and nodded his head in thought.

"Hmmm..." he murmured in thought before he let out a chuckle. "Yes..."

Rafiki then nearly scared the ever-living shit out of me by raising his stick up towards the skylight in the roof of the cave. A sudden wind crawled it's way through the cave and over my dark fur covered back, sending a chill up in my spine. The air surge kicked up the dust and fallen leaves laying around the floor of the cave and turned it into a small dust tornado that funneled up into the air and out the sky light in the ceiling. I screeched in surprise as it happened sending Kion and Simba into a near panic at the sound before the realized it had come from me and calmed slightly. I was breathing heavily and with vigor and seeing the panicked look in my face, Kion made a strangled sound as if he was trying to stifle laughter.

I ceased my heavy breathing and breathed out a deep, slow breath before opening my eyes and saying a glare over at the golden haired cub in disdain. However, I realized how I must've looked at had trouble stifling my own giggles as well. Bunga hadn't seen my reaction having been so captivated by the rush of wind that Rafiki had seeming summoned out of pretty much nowhere. He gave a look of confusion at Kion and I's forms shaking lightly with laughter. He then shrugged it off, not thinking any of it as we calmed down.

"Ah! That's more like it," the honey badger smiled, dusting his hands off. He looked up at the blue facd mandrill. "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?"

Rafiki didn't say anything but chuckle in response to Bunga's question.

Finally Kion seemed to have had enough of the suspense.

"Dad, enough with all the secrecy stuff!" he cried. "You _gotta_ tell me! What is the Lion Guard?"

Simba nodded to his son.

"The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life," the king started to explain. "According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, most cunning, and keenest of sight."

Simba had turned to what looked like a mural of pictures on one wall of the cave. There was multiple pictures of past lion guards and even painting of their achievements and adventures.

"So what happened to them?" I wondered aloud. "It looks like they haven't been in here since well, forever..."

Simba sighed in what sounded to me like remorse. "I'm afraid that's a story... _without_ a happy ending..."

Simba motioned to the mural and in the center was a dark looking painting with a lion whom I immediately recognized in the center, _Scar_... Not only was the dark maned lion my all time favorite Disney villain, in my opinion Kion's late Great Uncle was also the most misunderstood. He was judged by his marred appearance that he had been given due to an injury and was immediately dubbed as evil. Not to mention his own father fucking named him "Taka", the Swahili word for _trash_...

Ahadi had been a cruel king in my opinion with no regard for family and a biased opinion on the Circle of Life. He'd ignored his second son and treated him as if he were well, trash. Least to say, Scar was only "Scar" because of the way he had been raised and for trying to change tradition to make life _better_ for those who were part of the Circle of Life. As I looked upon the painting of Scar and his Lion Guard, I listened to Simba explain it's past.

"When your grandfather Mufasa was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar," the king explained. "The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would _lose_ the power of the Roar completely..."

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from yelling out insults in protest towards Simba. One, I knew that it would do no good since the auburn maned feline was raised on the basis that Scar was inherently evil and had been born that way. And two, I knew that stating any of my knowledge of the history of the Pride Lands that I'd gained from the movies and online would raise questions on who I really was and where I came from. I wasn't _supposed_ to have any knowledge of this and I sure as hell wasn't going to make it look like I did. That would lead to trust problems that I did NOT need right now.

" _Heyvi kabisa..._ " Kion gasped in shock.

"Yeah..." Bunga softly stated in agreement.

"The Roar is a very powerful gift," Rafiki chimed in. "It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to _terrible_ evil!"

Kion looked to the mural painting of Scar. "Well, I'd never be like Scar. Ever!"

Simba smiled in what looked life relief at his son's proclamation.

"I'm glad to hear that, son," Simba stated.

"Why?" I asked indignantly.

Kion looked over to me and then back to his father. "Yeah, why?"

Simba's muzzle adorned a proud smirk.

"Because starting today, _you_ are the leader of the new Lion Guard.

In that moment there was only one word that came to mind about what was happening right now...

 _Epic..._

The confused and slightly bewildered expression on Kion's face made it hard for not to laugh in this moment that was supposed to be life-changing and awe-inspiring. Managing to disguise my little outburst as a ragged cough, I turned my attention back to the conversation between the father and son.

"I'm the what!?" Kion cried, eyes widening considerably.

"You heard Simba," Rafiki laughed. "The leader of the new Lion Guard!" The mandrill had started to poke the small lion in the chest as he continued. "It is you! Yes! It. Is. You!"

Kion's face continued to hold that bewildered look but now there was something mixed into it, amazement. I smiled internally, knowing that the Prince of the Pridelands' life had just been forever changed completely. He would have a duty now to protect and uphold the ideas of the Circle of Life.

"Dad?" he asked, looking up.

Simba nodded with a solemn smile. "It's true, Kion."

A smile lit his son's face before Kion sent it towards Bunga and I. "Wow... Amazing!"

I smiled widely right back, "Yeah, this is _epic!_ "

Simba smiled at us as he continued to say, "It is. And now, as leader of the Guard, I need you to assemble the Pride Lands' bravest, fastest, strongest, slyest and keenest of sight."

I looked at the painting on the wall. I narrowed my eyes and I realized something. There were six lions on the painted wall. In the show there was only five. Then I remembered one word Simba mentioned.

"I'm sorry, what was the thing you said after the strongest?" I asked the king.

"The slyest?" he replied.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Rafiki laugh. "Yes, the slyest member in the Lion Guard! This animal must be able to maneuver between enemy lines and conduct ambush attacks and act as a scout for nighttime missions!"

I nodded my head slightly. I didn't remember this being part of the show when I first saw the trailer. "Oh, well that makes sense then, thanks for explaining!" I smiled at the baboon.

"Okay, Dad," Kion concluded. "Got it! Don't worry, I'm gonna make you proud!"

He trailed off as I followed him out of the cave and back outside. Bunga had stayed behind, awestruck at the information just presented to him. Simba looked down at the honey badger and smiled.

"Yes, Bunga?" he asked.

Wide eyed the young animal cried, "This is un-bunga-lievable!"

Bunga then ran off out the cave of the mouth after us and left the two adult mammals inside. Rafiki walked over to the auburn maned lion and smiled knowingly.

"You see, Simba?" he questioned. "And now Kion will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard."

Simba sighed solemnly as he stared at our small forms growing smaller on the horizon, one of them destined to lead the strongest group of animals in the land.

"I hope so, Rafiki," he stated. "I'm still just not sure he's ready..."

* * *

A bit shorter than the last chapter buuuut, it came out a hell of a lot sooner than the last one right?  
lol another should be out by tomorrow or the end of the week.


	6. Wary Suspicions

**This chapter is going to be in third pov as a trial for the rest of the book. Parts of it may change back to 1st pov, but will mostly stay in third. If you like the change please let me know and if you prefer the original pov then let me know as well! thanks! NanoWriMo is coming up so chapter uploads may be a bit more frequent! Have fun reading! I edited the previous chapter's ending with the original beginning to this one so go check it out!**

 _Previously on The Lion Guard Meets Selena Burns..._

" _I'm sorry, what was the thing you said after the strongest?" I asked the king._

" _The slyest?" he replied._

 _I nearly jumped out of my skin when Rafiki laugh. "Yes, the slyest member in the Lion Guard! This animal must be able to maneuver between enemy lines and conduct ambush attacks and act as a scout for nighttime missions!"_

 _I nodded my head slightly. I didn't remember this being part of the show when I first saw the trailer. "Oh, well that makes sense then, thanks for explaining!" I smiled at the baboon._

 _"Yes, Bunga?" he asked._

 _Wide eyed the young animal cried, "This is un-bunga-lievable!"_

 _"You see, Simba?" he questioned. "And now Kion will choose the best lions in the Pride for the Guard."_

 _Simba sighed solemnly as he stared at our small forms growing smaller on the horizon, one of them destined to lead the strongest group of animals in the land._

 _"I hope so, Rafiki," he stated. "I'm still just not sure he's ready..."_

 _ **Chapter 6: Wary Suspicions (3rd POV)**_

A bird was soaring overhead and a loud caw was audible as Sauda trailed next to Kion as they processed and went over the huge amount of information we'd just took in. The dark furred lion cub could tell that Kion was definitely excited enough by the tone of his voice as he spoke, but the way his eyes lit up as he talked about what we'd just learned and the way his tail was practically _wagging_ confirmed it. Sauda giggled at his behavior and listened to what he was saying.

"Wow! Me!?" he exclaimed. "Leader of the Lion Guard... Protectors of the Pride Lands!" His expression changed with what he said next. "It's kinda scary..."

His ears had drooped slightly with the statement and Sauda being the person she was, playfully nudged him in the shoulder hard enough to grab his attention. Kion's head turned to her with a questioning gaze and in response his new friend smirked and then ran in front of him, crouching down rear end raised in the air. ' _What is she doing?'_ , the lion cub thought.

Sauda noticed he seemed almost seemed bewildered by her actions when he stopped and stared at her confusedly. She thought for a moment on what to do from there and then as if a proverbial lightbulb appeared over head lit up with an idea, she adopted a impish grin before letting out a low growl. Her tail flicking behind her and eyes narrowed with a gleam in them that screamed mischief to Kion, the dark furred female almost seemed to want to _play-fight_ with him! Kion didn't seem to be able to believe what his eyes were seeing.

Sauda however continued to smirk at him until he too grinned mischievously and lowered his front half down to the ground and began to slowly circle her. Beginning to move as well so he didn't run into her, Sauda looked Kion in the eyes, mentally gauging what his next possible movements would be. Both cubs' ears twitching back in forth, tail ends dancing behind their bodies and sharp feline eyes measuring up each other's opponent, they continued their dance for what seemed like eternity.

As a wind blew through grass that towered over them and a splash was heard from the nearby watering hole, Kion's attention was diverted for a split second and when he glanced back to where his friend had been, she wasn't there. He'd barely even looked away from her and she disappeared as if she'd just been a figment of his imagination, just gone! Kion immediately stood up, senses on alert, trying to find out where'd she had gone. Sauda on the other hand had moved behind him, downwind and in a position where Kion wouldn't be able to catch onto his scent with the wind in the air. She'd maneuvered herself into the tall grass behind him, waiting for him to find her. After nearly a minute had gone by without Kion finding her, she decided to scare him. Bunching up the muscles in her powerful hind legs, Sauda raised her rear in the air slightly before she pushed off and extended her front legs out towards the male cub.

Tackling him to the ground they rolled around for a moment before Sauda took he chance when Kion was on his back and pinned him by the shoulders. Panting slightly, Kion looked up at his friend who was also panting yet smiling down at him in amusement as she pinned him. Kion froze then, not realizing how pretty Sauda actually looked until just then. Shaking his head to get rid of the random thought, he grunted under her weight as he tried to free himself from the hold.

Satisfied with the fact that the prince's mind had been pulled from the doubt surrounding his new responsibility, Sauda got off Kion and stood next to him in order to help him stand back up. Kion shook the dirt away from his mane and then looked over to his friend.

"What was that about?" Kion asked, a smile on his face.

Sauda giggled and smiled in response to his question. "Nothing, you just looked like you needed to get your mind off the load of news you just got..."

Kion stared at her like she was off her rocker for a second before chuckling at her explanation. As he got to know her more, Kion was starting to realize just who Sauda really was through the little things she did. Moments like this for example, told him that she consoled others not with words but with actions _showing_ her affection and concern.

"Hey, Kion... Kion!" a voice was heard getting louder as it grew closer.

Sauda looked up from Kion and noticed Bunga approaching quickly, not stopping to notice anything in his way or whatever, or whomever he trampled over in his path.

"Huh?" Kion was broken from his thoughts, looking up only to see a flash of gray-blue fur flying towards him. "Ergh!" Kion grunted as he was thrown to the ground. "Bunga!"

They rolled for a moment towards the watering hole and then _into_ the body of water.

"Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard?" said honey badger asked excitedly after surfacing. "Huh? Now? Yeah? Huh?"

Kion surfaced and spat out the water as Bunga continued to unknowingly splash him in the face. "Yes!- _spit_ \- Just stop splashing me!"

"Splashing?" Bunga questioned, ceasing his movements. "Oh, heh heh! Sorry, Kion..."

Kion simply smiled at the honey badger, " _Hakuna Matata,_ Bunga."

Kion and Bunga had gotten out of the water and back onto the shore where they shook out their fur, getting Sauda wet in the process.

Shaking the water droplets from her face, the dark lion raised an eyebrow as she commented, "I didn't think today can get anymore _weird_. I mean, how did you even get anywhere _near_ the watering hole?" She laughed. "Now c'mon you goofs, time to assemble the Lion Guard!"

Unbeknownst to the three cubs who were surrounding the shore, a sly, hunched over figure sitting up in a scraggly looking tree next to the watering hole could overhear their conversation. Then from out of the shadows of the tree branches a wrinkly head with a small cluster of feathers atop peered into the light, a curious and somewhat devious look on the face.

"Lion Guard?" The figure voiced, stepping out fully into the light, only to be revealed as a vulture. "Hmm..." the vulture voiced to himself.

Sauda who'd sat down at the water's edge to get a pebble out of her paw, looked up at the tree next to the watering hole where the vulture was sitting. When she saw the hunched figure of the vulture peer his head out of the shadows of the tree branches, her eyes narrowed. What was he up to? No doubt he was listening in on their conversation when the topic turned to the Lion Guard. Sauda kept an eye on the vulture as she walked back over to Kion and Bunga from the water's edge. No way in _hell_ was she letting the vulture get away with hearing anything about the Lion Guard without seeing where he was going after he got the full news.

"Dad said the Lion Guard needs the Pride Lands' bravest, strongest, fastest, slyest, and keenest of sight," Kion reiterated his father's words. The auburn maned cub smirked mischievously before looking to Bunga and continuing, "So I think I'll go ask the bravest animal in the Pride Lands first..."

The small honey badger's eyes lit up at this news. "Kion, wait! Before you go asking whoever you think is the bravest, think about this..." he said vivaciously. "I might not be the biggest honey badger..." Bunga's voice took on a more serious tone as he continued. "But I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone!"

Sauda smiled. "It is true, he doesn't appear to be afraid of anything from what I've observed, Bunga's definitely... _outgoing_."

Kion nodded to her and turned back to Bunga with a smile. "I know, Bunga. That's why-"

He trailed off with the same sly smirk and mischievous tone to his voice from before.

Not noticing what Kion was up to Bunga continued with his pleas, "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas. Or jackals! Or crocodiles! Or vultures!"

It was only then that Sauda heard another comment come from their friend in tree, "Vultures?"

"Or great big rock slides or wild fires or floods! I will stand with the Lion Guard!" Bunga declared. "I'll never give up! I'll, I'll..."

Before Bunga could could continue Kion interrupted him with a laugh, "Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard?"

Sauda giggled and mentally counted down, " _And_ _3... 2... 1..._ "

Bunga stopped short and stood still, his head tilting and nose curling up in confusion. "Say what?!"

Kion shook his head fondly in exasperation, "Come on, Bunga! You're the bravest animal I know! I want you to be the first to join the new Lion Guard."

The expression of confusion on Bunga's face immediately turned to uncontrollable excitement as the honey badger practically began to vibrate with pure elation. Sauda had to take a step back when the young mammal just abruptly did a backflip out of nowhere.

" _Zuka Zama!_ " he cried out in pure exhilaration.

It was then that he stretched his wings into the air and pushed off the branch heading out towards the Outlands.

Sauda's attention was once again brought to watch the Vulture's actions once again when she heard him speak once again.

" _Zuka Zama,_ indeed..." His voice trailed off in thought before he continued with a curious voice, "I wonder if _Janja_ knows about the Lion Guard..."

It was then that he stretched his wings into the air and pushed off the branch heading out towards the Outlands. Sauda having heard the name of the hyena who was declared as the boss of the two hyenas that attacked Bunga in the Outlands earlier that day, knew one thing for certain then and there: Kion and the guard were now going to have to deal with Janja and his lackeys for a while into the future.

Bunga landed and hugged Kion, "You couldn't have made a better choice!" he exclaimed in glee. "We're gonna make a great team. I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa!"

Sauda mentally agreed with the honey badger, for she herself wanted to meet her favorite duo from the Lion King franchise. Sauda followed Kion and Bunga as they began to walk again and bounced slightly with each step she took.

Deciding to pretend she was clueless she asked, "Um...who's Timon and Pumbaa? Are they honey badgers too?"

Kion opened his mouth to respond but his words didn't escape his muzzle before he was interrupted by a ear-splitting, high-pitched scream was heard from about half a mile away from them. Kion and Bunga's heads immediately turned in the direction the scream came from with worried expressions on their faces.

But Sauda knew where the shriek had originated from and even the owner of said scream and the only thing running through Sauda's head at that revelation was, " _Why me...?_ "

 **There you go, the next chapter! Make sure to be on the lookout for the next chapter sometime next week!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **Selena**


	7. PREVIEW The Rise of Kion's Guard

**[NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW]**

 _Previously on The Lion Guard Meets Selena Burns..._

 _When she saw the hunched figure of the vulture peer his head out of the shadows of the tree branches, her eyes narrowed. What was he up to? No doubt he was listening in on their conversation when the topic turned to the Lion Guard. Sauda kept an eye on the vulture as she walked back over to Kion and Bunga from the water's edge. No way in hell was she letting the vulture get away with hearing anything about the Lion Guard without seeing where he was going after he got the full news._

 _"Zuka Zama, indeed..." His voice trailed off in thought before he continued with a curious voice, "I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard..."_

 _It was then that he stretched his wings into the air and pushed off the branch heading out towards the Outlands. Sauda having heard the name of the hyena who was declared as the boss of the two hyenas that attacked Bunga in the Outlands earlier that day, knew one thing for certain then and there: Kion and the guard were now going to have to deal with Janja and his lackeys for a while into the future._

 _..._

 _Deciding to pretend she was clueless she asked, "Um...who's Timon and Pumbaa? Are they honey badgers too?"_

 _Kion opened his mouth to respond but his words didn't escape his muzzle before he was interrupted by a ear-splitting, high-pitched scream was heard from about half a mile away from them. Kion and Bunga's heads immediately turned in the direction the scream came from with worried expressions on their faces._

 _But Sauda knew where the shriek had originated from and even the owner of said scream and the only thing running through Sauda's head at that revelation was, "Why me...?"_

 **Return of the Roar: The Rise of Kion's Guard**

Sauda knew exactly who the scream had come from, and quite frankly she didn't want to deal with her. But sadly, she had to go along with the events of the movie in order to prevent anything from getting screwed up plot wise. Sauda gathered up her resolve and patience before sighing internally and looking up to the clouds thinking to herself, _"The things I do for Disney..."_

Kion and Bunga turned their heads in the direction the scream had come from and then back to each other.

"Kion!" the small honey badger cried. "Do you hear that?"

In the small grove of trees a short distance away, three lions along with a meerkat standing on the back of a warthog could be seen next to a fallen log where one of the lioness cubs was stuck bu the claws.

"Unnngh" the lioness strained whilst pulling. Still pulling against the log, she looked to the other animals surrounding her before asking, "...little help?"

Back out in the open where Sauda, Kion, and Bunga were currently still at, both the dark furred lioness cub and honey badger looked at the young prince for an explanation before he answered with, "Sounds like Kiara's friend, Zuri..."

Bunga looked down at the ground in thought before looking up in realization and standing in front of Kion, shoulders squared and paws on his hips in gleeful opposition. "And she needs help. Our help!" he declared with a mischievous smirk. "It's our first adventure! Lion Guard to the rescue!"

Deciding to play along with the honey badgers antics, Sauda nodded in agreement to his declaration and smiled as well before bounding off after Bunga towards the "danger'. She followed after her new friend cheering, "Yeah, Lion Guard to the rescue!"

After having been temporarily stumped by Bunga's use of reverse psychology, Kion shook his head and then followed after Sauda and Bunga. "Lion Guard to the rescue?" he questioned after them. "Hey, Bunga, Sauda...wait up!"

Back in the small grove of trees, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri -who was still stuck in the log by the way- were arguing on how to get the lioness cub out of the log.

"Hold still, Zuri," Tifu said, trying to keep her friend still. "Timon and Pumbaa said they know how to help."

Zuri simply whined in response to Tifu's attempt at reassurance. "Where am I gonna go, Tifu?" she scoffed. "I'm stuck..." She continued to whine until Kiara, who usually had a high patience level tipped into the conversation.

Sighing in exasperation of the situation, "You wouldn't _be_ stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree!"

"But Kiara, if I don't keep them sharp, they don't stay shiny!" Zuri complained, lifting her free paw in the air and pushing her claws out to emphasize her point.

That's when someone else spoke up, it was Timon the Meerkat. "Don't worry, ladies," he said nonchalantly in reassurance. "Me and Pumbaa have everything under control..."

"Timon's right," Pumbaa nodded in agreement. "We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs _all_ the time."

Kiara simply raised a brow in question, "And you're sure about this?"

"Sure, I'm sure!" Timon persuaded, looking at the heir to the throne. "If it weren't for us, your dad would still be stuck to a tree somewhere!" Timon jumped to the log next to Zuri's paw and then looked to his warthog friend, grabbing onto the limb. "Ready, Pumbaa?" he asked.

Pumbaa nodded with a smile and took his horns and placed one under Zuri's claws as a makeshift lever, "Ready!"

"Okay, on three. One... Two..." Timon began the countdown.

Before Timon could get the last word out, his adopted nephew bounded over a cluster of boulders and towards the three animals. "Stand back, Pride Landers! Bunga of the Lion Guard is here...!"

"What!?" Kiara cried in surprise.

Pumbaa cried, "Bunga!"

Bunga soared through the air as they cried out and then barreled into them, knocking Timon and Pumbaa away from the log and Zuri down through the top of the log.

"Ow! My claw!" Zuri yowled in pain. "Whoa..."

Zuri landed in the bottom of the log on her side with her face towards the sky, peering up through the fresh hole in the log. She hadn't noticed at first but there was now a slight buzzing a chirping noise surrounding her in the bottom of the log. She looked down at her chest and when she saw a locust gazing at her directly in the eye she let out another screech and tried to climb out of the log, breaking it further. "Creepy crawly bugs!" Zuri shrieked.

The insects that were previously encased by the log were now pouring out the side of the broken log freely. "Ew!" Zuri said in disgust at the sight.

Timon led out a loud cheer as he jumped into the air in delight at the sight of fresh grubs pouring out of the log. "Zuri!" he exclaimed. "You hit the jackpot!"

"It's smorgasbord!" Pumbaa exclaimed in gleeful agreement.

Zuri moaned in revulsion at the bugs crawling over he fur coat as she struggled to pull herself out of the log.

Bunga who gotten up from his fall, seemingly unscathed tried in vain to continue to "help".  
"Hang on, Zuri! I'll save you!" he cried.

"Okay, Bunga..." Kiara chipped in. "You've done enough saving for one day!"

At this point, Sauda and Kion had caught up with Bunga and when they finally stopped running, both cubs were confused by the scene playing out in front of them.

"Bunga, I..." Kion started. "Whoa! What's going on?"

Even though Sauda had seen this scene play out already, she was even baffled by what she was seeing. Just because Sauda had seen the scene from the movie animated and played out on a digital screen, it didn't necessarily mean that she had been prepared to witness the scene herself as a _character_ in the Lion King universe. Sauda was prepared to find out how this whole "entering the Disney universe" ordeal had happened in the first place anyways, and believe it that she was going to take the first chance she was given to get that information. Sauda was brought from her thoughts when Zuri began to complain about her claw again.

"Oh!" Zuri whined. "I broke a claw! It hurts!"

Sauda rolled her eyes in annoyance at the lioness cub's continuous whining. "Oh come on, it's just a nai-"she cut herself off, cringing as she realized what she'd been about to say.

Kiara looked at the newcomer lion with a curious gaze, "It's just a what?"

Sauda cleared her throat and corrected herself. "I-it's just a claw," she stuttered slightly before regaining her confidence. She shook her head a little before continuing. "It's just a _claw,_ " she scoffed. "I mean come on, they always grow back right?"

Zuri gasped in indignation, looking the unknown female lion cub up and down scriutinizingly, "Just a claw!?"

Tifu decided to take pity on her vain friend. "There, there Zuri. You're gonna be juuust fine," she consoled the cub. "Don't let this mean lioness hurt you..."

Sauda wanted to say something in response to Tifu's comment but decided against it in order to protect the friendly image she intended to have.

"Oh hey, Kiara" Kion greeted. "How'd the gazelle tracking go?"

The princess sighed in response. "We never _got_ to the gazelles," Kiara stated. "Zuri got her claws stuck in a fallen tree."

Pumbaa laughed heartily as he ate grubs from the log. "And then she fell face first into this here log full of bugs!" He mumbled, his voice muffled by a mouthful of insects. "Mm'mm, mmm!"

"Bugs are so gross!" Zuri complained, turning her nose up at the log of bugs.

"Mmm... " Timon stuffed a rather large grub into his mouth, unfazed by Zuri's comment. "And so delicious!" The meerkat's eyes lit up at the sight of another large bug crawling out of the hole in the log towards the female cub in question. "Ooh, look! Another one."

Upon the sight of the creepy crawly inching towards her, the vain lioness cub shrieked _again_ , "Get it, get it away!" She continued to scream leaning backwards away from the insect, forcing more weight onto her "injured" paw. "Ow, my paw!" she cried, beginning to lightly sob.

Sauda rolled her azure eyes at the female's dramatics and sighed lowly to herself. Did she really have to deal with Zuri's vain 'queen bee-like' personality just because she needed to keep her cover? Yes. Did she want to? _Hell_ no. When she was a human in her world as Selena, the dimensional traveler purposefully kept herself out of these situations due to her considerably low patience level. Let's just say if she regularly experienced drama in her world-or _any_ world for that matter- she was liable to get suspended for getting into fights. _Violent_ fights. Sauda was then brought from her thoughts when Bunga started talking again.

"Hey, everyone, everyone!" the honey badger gathered their attention. "Listen to this!" Once he noticed he'd gotten everyones gazes on him he continued, "Simba just put Kion in charge of the new Lion Guard!"

The bewildered looks on everyone's faces was enough to tell Sauda that no one knew what that was except for them, for that moment at least.

"Lion Guard?" Kiara asked, head tilting in curiosity. "What's a Lion Guard?"

Kion's smile brightened at the prospect of getting to inform his friends and sister of his new responsibility as the King's second born. "Dad just told me about it," he informed them. "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life! The perplexed looks on their faces change into a look of slight understanding. Kion smiled brightly and stated proudly as he told them of his role in all of this, "And _I'm_ it's new leader!"

"The guard is supposed to be made up of the pride lands fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest, slyest, and keenest of sight," Sauda continued Kion's explanation. "The fiercest guard member is kinda pre-chosen as it's always been the second born to the current reigning king, who we all know is. From there, it's supposed to be Kion's choice on who the rest of the guard members are." A few of them, mostly Kiara though, had nodded along in comprehension as the dark furred lioness cub was explaining the rest of what the Lion Guard was about. "Although Kion just told Bunga a few minutes ago that he-," Sauda was abruptly when Bunga jumped into the conversation again.

"I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard, too!" he interrupted gleefully. "It's _Un-Bunga-lievable_!"

Kiara chuckled slightly at Bunga's announcement before she raised a brow and smirked. "You and Bunga?" the princess lightly scoffed incredulously. "Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this?"

"' _Dad_ ' told me to assemble the Pride Lands' best," Kion enunciated the first word mockingly.

Bunga nodded in agreement, "And I'm the best. Just ask me!"

"Well, if you ask me, it sounds like it might be dangerous..." Pumbaa voiced his concerns promptly, trailing off at the end.

That's when Timon jumped in, ever the constant worrywart, "It's worse than that, Pumbaa. It sounds like _work!_ "

"Yeah!" Bunga said happily. "It's both!"

"Eek..." Timon stuck his tongue out at the word. " _Work_!"

"Gee, Bunga. I dunno..." Pumbaa tapered off, the warthog's concerns still present.

The young honey badger trudged over and looked hopefully up into the eyes of his adopted uncles. "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon, please?!"

"Work? Danger?!" Timon cried. " _Definitely_ not." The small meerkat seemingly wanting nothing to do with his nephew voluntarily putting himself in danger. "Have you forgotten our problem-free philosophy? _It means no worries..._ "

"I know it's not _Hakuna matata,_ Uncle Timon..." Bunga started solemnly. "It's, _it's..._ _Zuka Zama!"_

" _Zuka Zama?_ " Kiara questioned ignorantly.

Timon gasped sharply before he ran and got up into the princess's face. "Don't ask!" he growled seriously.

Completely ignoring Timon's prickly attitude towards the topic, Tifu, who'd mostly remained silent since I first spoke up, decided to continue the apparently forbidden topic. "What's _Zuka Zama?"_

Bunga, not quite being able to believe his ears started freaking out. "What's _Zuka Zama?_ " he cried incredulously. "What's _Zuka Zama?!_ " The honey badger smiled hugely before yelling, "I'll tell you all about _Zuka Zama!"_

"You had to ask!" Timon groaned woefully.

 **[ SONG EDIT]**

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Life's exciting, life is fun_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _A big adventure for everyone_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Life's a party_ _and it's filled with thrills_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Don't worry about_ _the scrapes and spills_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Pop up, pop up..._

 _Zuka Zuka_

BUNGA: _Dive in, dive in_

 _Zama Zama_

BUNGA: _Go, go, go_

 _Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Flyin' through the trees_ _like busy, busy bee going_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Now you know my_ _little motto for life_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Enjoy the chaos_ _Ignore the strife_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _When life throws you_ _a crazy curve_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Go Zuka Zama_ _Don't lose your nerve_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Pop up, pop up..._

 _Zuka Zuka_

BUNGA: _Dive in, dive in_

 _Zama Zama_

BUNGA: _Go, go, go_

 _Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Flyin' through the trees_ _like busy, busy bee going_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Pop up, pop up..._

 _Zuka Zuka_

BUNGA: _Dive in, dive in_

 _Zama Zama_

BUNGA: _Go, go, go_

 _Zom zom zom_

BUNGA: _Like a bee, like a bee_ _Like a busy, busy bee going_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 _Zuka Zama Zom zom zom_

 **[SONG EDIT]**

When Bunga's song had finished the first thing that was heard was Timon's complaining. "Meh. Zuka palooka," he grumbled. "I still don't think Bunga should be signing up for some... _Jungle patrol_."

"Lion Guard!" Timon was immediately corrected by the honey badger in question.

"Whatever you call it," Timon finished.

"Timon, Pumbaa, please," Kion pleaded with the two animals responsible for his father's upbringing. "I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard." The lion prince looked over at his friend and smiled. "He's the bravest animal I know..."

"Bravest animal you know?" Timon asked, his tone of voice changing considerably at Kion's admission.

"He's brave, all right," Kiara scoffed, gaining Sauda's attention. " _Brave bordering on stupid._ "

The female cub had muttered that last part mostly to herself, however, Sauda had heard the comment and giggled in agreement. She looked over at her friend's older sister with a cheeky smile. "I won't argue with that!" the dark coated lioness laughed quietly, making sure only the princess could hear the comment.

When Kiara heard the newcomer lion who'd made friends with her brother almost seemingly out of nowhere, she began to see her in a different light. Though still slightly unsure of Sauda's presence in the pride lands, at least now there was one thing they could both agree upon: Bunga's borderline brave/stupid personality. Although Bunga was a little too forwards at times and he was almost always smelly, even Kiara had to admit the honey badger's heart _was_ in the right place for a being a member of the Lion Guard.

Bunga smiled brightly at Kiara's comment, at least the half that he'd heard. "Thanks, Kiara!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Pumbaa stated slowly, changing his mind.

"Congratulations, Bunga!" Timon cheered, hugging the young honey badger. "We always knew you had it in you!"

"Oh, brother!" Kiara sighed dramatically. "Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even _get_ to be Queen..."

"Oh, Bunga," Pumbaa cried, nearly in tears. Sauda giggled at the warthog's antics. "I'm so proud, I could..." Pumbaa trailed off as he let out a _loud_ fart. "Oops. Sorry!"

Sauda laughed shortly before Kiara got up and looked to her "injured" friend. "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock," she said.

"We're outta here!" the light colored lioness cub cried in agreement before she, Tifu, and Kiara walked back in the direction of pride rock.

"I better go assemble the rest of my team..." Kion finalized, running off. Sauda nodded and got up from the ground and started after him, leaving Bunga behind.

"Wait, Kion!" he called after him. "The Lion Guard needs to stick together!"

"Was it something I said?" Pumbaa asked.

 **[A/N]-**

 **The next chapter offically comes out on halloween! Stay tuned!**


End file.
